


未授权翻译 Go Fuck Yourself Donald Trump

by CH_skywalker



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Master/Slave, Micropenis, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker
Summary: 未授权翻译 作者已注销账号。
Relationships: Donald Trump/Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 40
Kudos: 129





	未授权翻译 Go Fuck Yourself Donald Trump

**Author's Note:**

> 未授权翻译 作者已注销账号。

“今天又有一个人让我去操自己。”唐纳德特朗普告诉他强壮的俄罗斯爱人，弗拉德米尔普京。“我想这样…但是不可能，我是唯一的。”  
他会召集特别的新闻发布会和集会，只是为了得到所有人目光带来的额外刺激。而在他的西装下，他的大腿上是肛交产生的润滑油和粪便的混合物泡沫。  
“看着我，我美丽的小猪。”弗拉德米尔说，放任自己压在唐纳德的背上。 他轻轻地托起唐纳德的下巴，抬起情人的眼睛好让他看到镜子里的自己。他喜欢唐纳德眼中那种茫然的眼神——那种代表他内心死气沉沉的表情。他如此渴望得到认可，弗拉德米尔很乐意让他为此努力。 “你是我完美的美国小猪，”弗拉德米尔在唐纳德的耳边低声吟唱，他呼出的热气使一缕缕头发滑过唐纳德的肌肤，发着痒。 “像往常一样，一切都润滑好了，为我准备好了，”他赞扬道，一边把手伸到他爱人柔软的、像白纹奶酪一样的大腿中间，插进他的洞里。  
他的整个拳头毫无反抗地滑了进去。 事实上，在金正恩帮助弗拉德米尔打开他的新玩具之后，他的情人再也不会有任何反抗了。 不... 不是他的情人，是他的奴隶。这个词要恰当得多，也更贴切地描述了他们特殊的关系。 弗拉德知道唐纳德对他的行为无能为力，无法反抗。  
“我有个礼物要送给你，”弗拉德说着，从他贪婪的奴隶身上抽手。唐纳德咕哝着表示抗议，但是一记重重的耳光让他的肥屁股颤抖起来，他沉默下来。  
如此美味。  
“我知道你有多渴望能自己操自己。”弗拉德继续说道。 “我的科学家们已经研究它很长时间了。 终于准备好了它——你准备好了吗? ”  
唐纳德转向他的主人，他的身体因为兴奋不已而轻微颤抖着。 他甚至不需要说出来——他一英寸长的阴茎完全勃起了，从肚子下方伸出来，像大拇指一样翘着。  
弗拉德米尔鼓起掌来，他的助手们拿出了他的科学家们最终创造出来的东西——从唐纳德 · 特朗普的头发样本中克隆出来的一个完美的复制品。 它跌跌撞撞地走向他们，对于带着这么多多余的皮肤和松弛的赘肉走路有些不习惯。事实上，为了获得和他美丽的小猪一样的体格，他们必须移植皮肤并为之注射脂肪，头发必须漂白和处理，以达到同样令人不安的橙色光泽，然后种植到半块头皮上。但它的眼睛——它的眼睛几乎和唐纳德的眼睛一样毫无生气。 这才是这个生物真正的完美之处。  
“他太帅了，”唐纳德说，泪水顺着脸颊滚落。 他觉得自己仿佛在照镜子，但当他伸手去触摸自己的倒影时，他的手碰到了柔软、湿冷的皮肤。 “谢谢你，爸爸。”  
弗拉德米尔摊开的手掌狠狠地打在他的脸上。 “你该叫我主人，小猪！”  
“主人，”唐纳德纠正了自己，试图让自己听起来像是受  
到了惩罚，但他的生殖器已经兴奋地把尿滴到地板上。  
“好孩子。 现在，玩得开心点， 我想看你享受自己，”弗拉德米尔说，他斜靠在床上，由此可以看到他的两件作品。  
唐纳德迫不及待地开始亲吻他的克隆人，把他的舌头推过对方松弛的嘴唇，直到它学会回应他。 他们拥抱彼此畸形的身体，柔软的脂肪堆积在一起，绝望地想要始终感受到另一个人的触摸，从中体会到真正的情感，饥渴地试图吞噬对方，他们的身体贴在一起互相扭动。当他们意识到没有人能填补他们内心的空虚时，一致地落下了眼泪。


End file.
